


Snip Snip

by sstwins



Series: Femslash Feb 2020 [19]
Category: Ever After High
Genre: F/F, Help, been uploading these for almost 2 hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29150304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstwins/pseuds/sstwins
Summary: Duchess asks Poppy for a surprise haircut.
Relationships: Poppy O'Hair/Duchess Swan
Series: Femslash Feb 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139648
Kudos: 4





	Snip Snip

**Author's Note:**

> Ah Femslash Feb 2020... back in the days before life changed forever with Covid-19. I'm uploading these a year late, OOPS! Stay tuned for all 29!
> 
> This was written as part of Femslash Feb! The couple was a request from Tumblr!
> 
> Prompt: Day 19 - At Work

“Are you sure, Duchess?” Poppy hesitated, scissors hovering just above the other girl’s head. Beneath her, the swan nodded.

“I’m sure.”

“Are you _sure_ you’re sure?” Duchess had come into Poppy’s work just moments before, plopped herself down in a chair and demanded a surprise haircut. Poppy had always thought Duchess loved her long hair, but lately she’d been a bit rebellious and Poppy knew better than anyone that a new haircut could completely change your confidence.

“I’m sure sure. But do it quick, before I change my mind.” Duchess squeezed her eyes closed and settled down in the chair. Poppy lifted up her scissors, held up a bit of the hair, then made the first cut before she too lost her nerve.

“And… you’re done!” Poppy clicked off the blowdryer and stepped back to examine her work. She hadn’t wanted to go too crazy, given that this was likely Duchess’ first time getting a real haircut, but the change was profound. With her hair cut to her shoulders, Duchess’ natural curl was revealed, resulting in a bouncy and vibrant new look that made Duchess look less like a princess and more like a rebel. Hopefully she would like the change.

“I’m going to open my eyes now.” Duchess announced. Poppy noticed her take in a deep breath before looking at herself in the mirror. A gasp escaped her lips.

“Do you like it?” Poppy asked nervously, before a squeak of the chair sounded and Duchess was standing in front of her.

“I love it, you crazy rebel.” Duchess gave her a sly smile and a long kiss that was all the answer Poppy needed.


End file.
